Locked
by xxhehesnortxx
Summary: Tyson's crazy idea and Hilary and an angry Kai and a small dark closet, oh dear. [OneShot] a really long crazy oneshot. also other oneshots
1. Chapter 1

**_Weird little one-shot I thought of while watching a very neat episode of MythBusters! It was so cool shark week man! Hehe yes I know I am a nerd but that show rocks man! Haha okay so like I said I thought of this little story of my most favorite pairings ever … HILARY AND THAT ONE DUDE THAT SO ROCKS KAI! Sorry had candy a few minutes ago anyways enjoy! This has no point at all and I don't blame you if you think it sucks but it was for the heck of it. Anyways enjoy._**

**Locked**

Everyone was at Tyson's house practicing their beyblading skills. And of course Kai was ordering them around as of how move faster and Kenny was busy working on something on Dizzy, his prized laptop.

"Tyson if you don't move faster then you are now I will burn all the food you have in that little kitchen of yours." Warned Kai as he looked at his blue haired friend. Tyson went wide eyed and stared at him. "WHAT!" Tyson yelled. Just thinking about losing all of his food made him go mental. "You heard me." Kai answered back. Tyson said something along the lines "I will make him pay for even thinking about that." as he went back to his training.

After many hours of training and yelling and treating they could now finally rest. Tyson ran over to his kitchen and started to hug his food. "Dude Tyson no." Ray laughed as he saw his friend hugging his food. "Hey, I would do the same if Kai destroyed all of my candy." Max laughed but then stopped. He slowly turned around to face a smirking Kai. "Why thank you max! I shall use that idea on you one day or maybe tomorrow." Kai said as he leaned against a wall. "Oh boy…" Max let out a small cry.

"Hey where's Hilary?" Kenny asked as he sat down on the couch. "I don't know and I really don't care." Tyson simply said as he took a bite out of his sandwich he made a few seconds ago. "How can you say that? She is your friend." Kenny stated. "Yes but she is so bossy when it comes to school work and keeping clean and not eating so much." Tyson complained. "That's a good thing that she is bossy. You might get fat if she doesn't order you to not eat so much." Kai said as he walked over to the couch and sat down. Tyson looked at his team leader. Did he just defend Hilary? He let out a smirk fall from his face.

"Since when did you start defending Hilary Kai?" Tyson asked as he tried to act cool. Deep down he was freaked out! He knew he shouldn't be asking the great Kai this question. He was so scared of the thought of Kai killing him he nearly peed in his pants. Everyone just stared at the two in silence. 'He did not just do that.' Ray said to himself as he felt bad for the young fellow. He never had a chance. 'What did he just say?' Kenny looked scared on what will happen next. 'Did he just say what I thought he said?' Max asked himself as he looked at them. "Whatever." Kai said as he got up and began to walk away. Everyone let out their breath they had been holding for sometime.

"So you like her?" the question slipped out of Tyson's mouth. 'IDIOT!' Max, Ray and Kenny said to themselves at the same time. Kai stopped walking and turned on his heels to face the now scared Tyson. "What did you just say?" Kai asked in a deadly voice. "I-I just a-asked if y-you" Tyson was cut off by Dizzy. "I would keep myself shut if I were you Tyson." Dizzy's voice came up. Kai turned to face the talking computer with his death glare. Kenny saw Kai looking at the talking laptop and let out a small squeak. "Don't hurt her I beg of you please!" Kenny pleaded as he grabbed Dizzy and held it close to him. "I'm not going to hurt it. But I will kill Tyson." Kai was this close from reacing his neck until…

"Hey guys!" a cheerful female voice rang out causing Kai to stop and everyone to look at the figure. "Hey Hilary!" Tyson exclaimed as he ran away from Kai and ran to Hilary. "Come. Sit. Stay here forever." Tyson gave a sheepish laugh as he pushed her to a chair. "What did you do?" Hilary asked Tyson as she sat down looking at him. "Nothing. What makes you think I did anything." "What did he do?" she asked the other guys. "You don't want to know." Ray said and sat on the floor. "Okay then." She said slowly as she set down a bag to the floor. "What's with the bag Hilary?" Max asked her. "Oh yeah my parents are going to visit my aunt in America and I wondered if I can stay here for a few days with you guys." Hilary looked at Tyson. "Sure, like I said before stay here forever!" Tyson answered. 'Watch out Kai I have a plan to make you pay for saying you were going to burn my food.' He thought to himself as he smirked. "Thank you." She thanked and walked to the guest room. "Tyson why are you smirking?" Kenny looked at him. "I am?" Tyson asked out loud and everyone nodded their heads.

It was late at night and everyone was either watching T.V or sitting on the couch reading a book. Well maybe not for a sugar loving blond boy and a blue haired food loving boy. Tyson pulled Max away from the group and to a place far away from them like in the bathroom.

"Tyson! They will get ideas!" Max cried as he was pushed into the bathroom. "Whatever." Tyson answered as he locked the door. "I have a plan!" Tyson stated to Max. "What?" Max simply asked. "You know Kai? And you know how I think he likes Hilary? Well I have a plan that will prove that he likes her!

"Tyson you shouldn't even be thinking that!" Max gasped as his friend said those words.

"But I really do think it will work!"

"No Tyson no."

"But Maxie!"

"I said no! It won't work! Now let me out!"

"Not until you agree to help me. Please! Pretty please! I will give you all the candy I have." Tyson begged.

"Depends. How much do you have?" Max asked.

"A lot!"

"Okay." Max said quickly said.

"Great! Now here is the plan."

Mean while…..

"Hey where's Max?" Hilary asked as she looked up from her book she was reading. Everyone shrugged and wet back to the business. Ray looking out the window and Kai, he was leaning against the wall and as for Kenny he was watching MythBusters.

"Where's Tyson?" Hilary asked after she looked around for him and Max. "I don't know. Max is missing too. Strange." Ray said. "Well come on help me look for them. For all we know Max could be on a sugar rush and Tyson could be chocking on his food." Hilary sighed as she and the other guys helped looking for them.

Mean while in the bathroom….

"So you got it?" Tyson said as he unlocked the door.

"Yep." Max said as he and Tyson walked out the door but only to stop. In front of them was the rest of their team staring at them wide eyed. "I-it's not what it looks like!" Max held out of his hands in front of him. "Yeah we were just unclogging the toilet!" Tyson said as he pointed to the toilet. "Yeah. Tyson went and it didn't flush so yeah."

Everyone stayed quiet and looked at them. Finally Hilary said something or rather laughed it out. "Y-you : laughing: can't breath!" Hilary laughed even harder and had to sit down. She clutched her sides and laughed like a crazy little mental girl. "Can't breath!" She gasps as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Hilary stop laughing." Ray said as he started to laugh. Soon he was in the same position as Hilary was. Laughing his head off clutching his side and crying. "They look like their sugar high. Even I don't act like that." Max said as he stared at the two laughing teens now rolling on the floor. "Max you do act like that." Kenny said as he started to laugh as well. "Oh great. Now we have three people laughing." Kai said as she chuckled a little bit.

"What are they laughing about anyways?" Tyson stared at them. "I don't know but I'm hungry wanna eat?" Max said as he started to walk away from the laughing crowd.

The next morning was a sunny morning. Birds chirping in the tree's, the sun shining on the plants, Tyson waking up everyone, people getting in their cars, Tyson waking up everyone, people in there beds sleeping.

Tyson waking up everyone.

Tyson.

Waking.

Up.

Everyone.

Yep you heard right. Tyson was waking up everyone. "Wake up!" Tyson walked around the house banging a pot with a spoon. He walked inside the guy's room and started to bang on the pot again. "RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTIES!" Tyson yelled.

"Shut up!" Kai said as he threw his pillow at the noise making person (I know Kai sleeping in late…weird) Tyson moved away from the flying pillow. "Come on Tyson! Few more minutes!" Max cried. "Wait. Tyson!" Ray got up and looked at Tyson. "What in the world is going on!" Hilary asked as she stepped inside the room. As she rubbed her eyes she looked up at Tyson. "Tyson?" she asked as she stared in disbelief. "IS this world coming to an end! I DIDN'T GET TO EAT ALL THE CANDIES I WANTED TO TRY!" Max gasped. "Oh shut up! Can't I wake early?" Tyson asked everyone. "Nope." "Whatever. I made breakfast." "You sure you didn't eat it yet?" Kai asked as he and everyone walked out the door. Tyson just glared at him but smiled at what he was going to do today.

After breakfast and somewhere in the afternoon…

"Ready?" Tyson asked Max as they walked over to Hilary who was watching T.V. Max nodded.

"Hey Hilary." Max smiled as he sat down. "Hey." She answered as she looked at Max and Tyson. "Hey can you help us with something?" Tyson asked her. "Sure." She turned off the T.V and followed them down the hall. Max opened the door to the closet and said "We need help cleaning this out." Max pointed to the junk laying the floor of the closet. "Oh wow it is messy." Hilary said as she looked in. "Sorry." Tyson said as he pushed her into the closet and slamming the door shut. "LET ME OUT TYSON!" Hilary yelled as she banged on the door and tried to get it open but it was no use. The guys on the other side of the door were leaning against it. "I cannot believe I did that!" Max said as he leaned on the door. "Good. Phase one complete. Now on to phase two. Hold the door will ya?" Tyson said as he headed down the hallway to get his second victim.

Tyson looked around for Kai and found him walking to the room. Tyson quickly ran inside the room and stayed there for awhile then walked backed out and bumped into Kai. "Oh Kai!" he said sheepishly as he pretended to hide something behind his back. "What do you have?" Kai asked. "Nothing! Really." Tyson said as he moved away slowly only to have Kai follow him. '_Good_' Tyson said to himself. "What do you have?" Kai asked once again and tried to get Tyson but he ran away from him. "TYSON GET YOUR FAT BUTT BACK HERE!" Kai yelled as he ran after him down the hall. Once he reached the end he saw Tyson standing next to Max who was leaning against the door. "What are you two hiding in there?" Kai asked as he walked slowly over to them. "Nothing!" both Max and Tyson answered.

After awhile Hilary got tired of yelling and banging and just gave up and was now sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. "Move." Kai ordered and both Max and Tyson backed away. Quickly Tyson got behind Kai and Max opened the door and Tyson pushed him in and Max slammed the door shut. "GRAB A HAIR!" Max yelled as he tried to keep the door shut. Tyson ran inside the guest room and grabbed a chair and leaned it on the closet door. As hard as Kai might try to open up the door it won't open.

Phase two complete." Tyson sighed as he slid down the wall and fell to the ground. "I cannot believe I did that to Kai. KAI!" Max said as he looked at the locked closet. "Yeah. He is so going to kill us. Wanna start packing so we can run away far away from him?" Tyson asked and Max nodded. He was not going to get killed at such a young age. They walked to the living room to find Ray and Kenny playing a game of chess. "Hey guys." Kenny greeted them as they sat down. "Don't open the closet door." Tyson told them. "Why?" Ray looked at him and max. "Well we locked Kai and Hilary in there." Max said and let out a small laugh. "YOU DID WHAT? ARE YOU TWO MENTAL! HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU. AS WELL AS HILARY!" both Ray and Kenny yelled. "We know. That's why don't open the door. Please don't open it! we just want to torture them two for awhile only for a day or so then after that we will let them out. Please!" Tyson explained and both him and Max were pleading. Ray looked at Kenny and they both sighed. "Fine but only for a day. After that you two better be praying that they don't kill you." Ray told them and went back to the chess game.

Mean while in a small dark creepy closet….

"OPEN UP YOU TWO BUTT HEADS!" Kai yelled as he banged on the door. "It's no use they won't open." came a small voice. Kai was startled at this but didn't show it. He slowly turned around and faced, well try to face the person who said that. "Hilary?" "Yep the one and only." Hilary said as she looked up at Kai.

"When I get out I'm going to hurt them so bad." Hilary said in a low voice as if she was talking to herself. "Don't kill them without me. When I get my hands on them they will wish they never met me." Kai growled as he sat down next to Hilary. After that last statement none of them said anything to each other for awhile. Hilary was busy tapping her fingers on the floor while Kai was staring into the dark.

Meanwhile outside the closet and in the kitchen…

"Should we let them out now?" Kenny asked Tyson who was busy eating. "No it hasn't been ten minutes yet." Tyson answered. "But Knowing Kai he could end up killing Hilary or doing something to her if she bugged him." Ray said slowly while looking down the hallway. "I don't think so. I think she is kinda scared of him so she won't even talk to him." Tyson looked a Max who was busy walking around. "Max, you okay buddy?"

"NO! WE LOCKED KAI AND HILARY IN A CLOSET. THEY ARE LIKE THE TWO DEALIEST PEOPLE IN THIS HOUSE HOLD AND THEY WILL KILL ME! IM SO YOUNG! I WANT MY MOMMY!" Max was now sitting on the floor and banging his head on the wall. "Don't worry Max by the time they get out we will be long gone." Tyson said as he walked over to Max and pat his back. "Yeah! Long gone and on our way to heaven!" Max freaked out again. "Max breath." Ray said as he tried to calm his blonde friend down. Max began to take long deep breaths and Kenny came up to him with some candy in his hand. "Here eat this." Kenny said calmly. Max looked at the candy and suddenly as if he didn't have a care in the world he took it and ate the candy. "We shouldn't give him candy he can go hyper." Ray pointed out. "Well yeah but it was the only way to calm him down." Kenny stated and only got a nod from Ray. "I'm going to see if Hilary isn't dead yet." Tyson said as he started to walk to the closet.

"Hilary, did Kai kill you?" Tyson asked with a hint of sacredness in his voice. "No stupid. NOW LET ME OUT!" Hilary yelled as she banged on the door. "Okay he didn't kill you now goodbye." Tyson ran away from the door and back into the guys.

"Jerk." Hilary simply said and sat back down next to Kai. "We need some light in here." Kai simply said. "I think there is a flash light on the self above us." Hilary got up and as well as Kai. Hilary tried to reach for it but couldn't reach it. "Fart. I can't reach it." Hilary said lowly. "Let me try." Kai said as he tried to reach it but surprisingly he couldn't reach it. If he were only an inch taller then he could reach it. "I can't reach it either." Kai sighed as he gave up. They both stood there wondering how to get the flashlight down. "I will lift you up and you try finding the flashlight." Kai spoke up. Hilary was surprised that he spoke and just said, "What?"

"I will lift you." Kai simply answered. "O-okay." Hilary stammered. Kai bent down a little and wrapped his arms around Hilary's waist and lifted her up. At that moment Hilary's mind went mental. '_HIS HANDS ARE ON MY WAIST! OH MY GOSH_!' Hilary yelled in her mind. Once she was above the self she slowly felt for the flashlight. Finally about a minute later she found it and Kai put her down still with his hands around her waist.

They stayed that like for a few seconds until Hilary said "Y-you yeah." Kai notice his hands position and unwrapped his arms and slowly backed away. "Sorry." Kai apologized. "It's alright. I really didn't mind." Hilary answered him but then her eyes went wide. '_I did not just say that part out loud_.' Hilary was now trying to think of something to say. "Well what I meant was umm… well I didn't mind because we had to get the thing." Hilary laughed sheepishly and looked down at the floor. Kai just listen to her speak while smirking. '_So she didn't mind_.' Kai said to himself. "Whatever." He answered and leaned against the wall. Hilary turned on the flashlight and the light was really bright. "So bright." Hilary said as she covered her eyes. "Give me it." Kai took the flashlight from her hands and hung if from the hook below the self. (the flashlight had a little rope at the bottom.)

They both sat back down on the floor and didn't say anything. Hilary wasn't even looking at Kai for she was still embarrass about what she said earlier. '_Stupid stupid stupid! Why did you have to say that! Now he must think I like him! Not that I_ _don't but argh! Stupid big fat mouth!'_ Hilary was slapping herself in her mind. Kai looked around the floor and it was really messy. They were sitting on old clothes that small bad. "He really needs to clean this closet." Kai said out loud. Hilary looked at him and nodded. "I wonder if there is a dead rat or something in here." Kai thought out loud. Now this got Hilary's attention. He could feel her tense up and he began to smirk a little. '_Time to have some fun' _

"Maybe there are spiders around here to." Kai looked at Hilary who just stared wide eyed. "D-died rats? S-spiders!" she asked slowly turning to Kai. "Yeah I mean it's all dark and smelly. Rats love these kinda places." Kai said slowly. Hilary gave let out a small "Eep!"

"What's that?" Kai pointed to the side next to her. As she turned around he quickly moved his hands over hers. To Hilary it was a rat. For Kai it was a prank or so he thought. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed her head off and jumped on Kai.

"What was that?" Ray asked out loud when he heard something screaming. "I don't know sounds like Hilary." Max said as he continued shining his beyblade. "Hilary?" Kenny lifted his head. "Oh no! Kai killed her!" Tyson said and the others ran to the closet but as they got near they heard laughing. "Kai's laughing?" Ray asked in disbelief.

In the closet at the time…..

Kai was busy laughing his head off and Hilary was still scared. "What is so funny!" Hilary asked angrily as she looked at Kai and she was still sitting on him but didn't know. "You get scared so easily!" Kai laughed out. He began to laugh harder. "Oh shut up! It's not like you aren't scared of anything." Hilary growled. Kai just sat there laughing. "This is the longest time I ever heard you laugh and I don't think the reason why you are laughing is funny." Hilary stared at him with her arms crossed. "You crack me up." Kai said after he calmed down. "I guess." Hilary said as she turned around because she was beginning to blush. After some time Kai noticed that Hilary was right in from of him and he felt some weight on his legs. He was about to tell her that she was on him but a voice in his mind stopped him.

'_Master Kai aren't you going to tell her to get off of you?' _Dranzer asked him.

'_I was about to but you talked to me.'_

'_I did when?'_

'_Just now.'_

'_Oh.'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_Aren't you going to tell her to get off?' Dranzer asked him again._

'_Yeah.'_

'_I don't see you saying anything.'_

'_Shut up.'_

'_You like her don't you?' _

'_I do not! Why do people think I like her?' Kai asked._

'_Because you do.'_

'_Do not'_

'_Do to.'_

'_Do not.'_

Kai just ignored Dranzer and focused back on Hilary. "Hilary you're sitting on me." Kai said as Hilary looked down. It took a few seconds to tell her brain that she was sitting on him. "Whoops." She got off of him quickly and sat on the floor blushing. "Sorry." She whispered. "It's okay."

In Kai's head he was having a battle with Dranzer.

'_Yes you do!'_ Dranzer stated.

'_Do not.'_

'_Do too.'_

'_Do not'_

'_Do too.'_

'_You keep saying that I will destroy you.'_ Kai warned. Drazer gasped when Kai said it.

'_You wouldn't. Without me you can't beyblade.'_

'_Whatever.'_

"Kai? Are you okay?" Hilary looked at him. "Yeah just thinking." "Oh okay." Hilary went back to tapping on the floor with her fingers.

'_You like her, you like her, you like her.' _Dranzer teased.

Oh how Dranzer was right. Kai did have this little thing for Hilary. She was the few of the girls that didn't go mental over Kai and she is the only one that can make him laugh. To him, she wasn't drop dead gorgeous but she was pretty to him.

'_I'm going to bug you until you admit you that you like her.' _Dranzer warned.

'_I won't admit anything even if you talk all day.'_

'_Fine have it your way.'_

'_Good.'_

'_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves everybody's nerve everybody's_ _nerves I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes…I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves everybody's nerves…' _ Dranzer began to sing. Kai was getting very annoyed by the Phoenix's singing and was about to go mental.

'_SHUT UP!'_ Kai yelled mentally to his singing partner.

'_Not until you admit you do like her.'_

'_FINE I DO LIKE HER NOW SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

'_Ouch! You didn't have to yell at me, but I'm happy.'_

After that Dranzer didn't say anything to him. He let out a huge sigh and looked up. "I'm bored." Kai exclaimed. "Me too.What was is there to do in here?" Hilary asked as she looked around. If she doesn't have anything to do she will go mental. "Nothing I guess." He looked at her. "Oy." She put her head on the wall and her hair was covering her face. She began to blow the strands of hair away from her face but it kept on falling back in front of her. As she did this, Kai was listening to her blow her hair away. '_Does she really need to do that now?_' Kai waited for her to stop but she kept on doing it. Kai couldn't take it no more and placed his hand out Hilary's mouth. She was shocked and didn't do anything. Kai didn't even know why he chose to hush her up like this. "You keep on blowing you may faint." Kai simply said. Hilary nodded and Kai slowly moved his hand away from her mouth. There were still some hair in front of Hilary's face and Kai moved them away. Hilary just looked at him and blush. "Better." Kai said and went back to looking up at the ceiling. '_What did he just do? Did he just do what I thought he just did' _Hilary asked herself.

Mean while back outside….

"Max! Get your butt down here!" Tyson yelled as he looked at his friend that was now on top of the roof running back and fourth singing, "I believe I can fly!"

"Kenny I blame you for all of this." He looked at Kenny how was now staring up at Max.

"I blame myself as well."

"So how are we going to get Max off of there?" Ray asked as he looked at Max now flapping his arms in the air yelling out "WHEEE! I CAN FLY!"

"Okay this is what we will do. First we pull out the huge trampoline and place it below the roof then me and Ray will go up to the roof and try to get him down but if we can't we have to make him jump." Tyson told his plan. "Okay then let's get the thing out." Kenny said as he and the other guys walked to the shed with the trampoline. Once they had it all set up Ray and Tyson climbed up to the roof.

"Max please come down." Ray said slowly as he inched his way to Max who was to busy singing "Oops I did it again." "Come on buddy lets get off the very high roof and down to nice not so high ground." Tyson offered. "I don't want to and you can make me." Max cried as he stomped his foot. "I've got candy." Yelled Kenny from below. Max walked over to the edge of the roof just above the trampoline. "Where?" he asked Kenny. "Here." Kenny showed him the candy bar. "YAY!" Max shouted as he jumped from the roof and landed on the trampoline. Once he was out of it he took the bar away and began to eat it. "KENNY! HE IS GOING TO GET EVEN MORE HYPER!" both Ray and Tyson yelled. Kenny smacked himself and said "SORRY!"

Back to the deep, dark, small, cramp, little flashlight hanging from a roof closet….

'_So Master Kai are you going to kiss her?'_ Dranzer asked Kai.

'_Oh great you came back and no.'_

'_Why not?'_

'_Because.'_

'_Because why?'_

'_Leave me alone!'_

'_Fine you big meani.' _Dranzer left Kai alone.

"So Kai… what you want to do?" Hilary spoke out loud for she was really bored. "I don't know." Kai answered her back with a sigh. "Yeah me too." Silence. Hilary was busy looking at the door which was looking very amusing at the moment. "So do you like anyone?" Hilary asked without her knowing that she asked that out loud.

Silence.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Hilary asked Kai.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"You can say that I do."

"What?" Hilary looked at the guy.

"You asked if I like anyone and I do."

"Oh really?" Hilary asked. She was kinda sad that he said that but didn't try to seem it mattered.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Who? Do I know her?"

"Yeah you know her very well actually." Kai looked at her.

"Let's see who I know that is a girl" Hilary was cut off. Kai leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You know who it is now?" Kai smirked as he looked at the shocked Hilary. Hilary stood up quickly but in the process slammed her head on the flashlight.

"OW!" Hilary let out a small cry of pain. Kai slowly got up and was now standing in front of her. "You're such a dummy." Kai laughed. "Oh hush up!" Hilary laughed as she rubbed her head. "But that's why I like you." "You do?" she asked while she was looking down at the floor. Kai lifted her head with his finger and looked at her dead in the eye. "Of course." "Good. I do to." Hilary smiled. "Well then good." Kai leaned in to Hilary and kissed her. He slowly wrapped his hands around her waist and Hilary wrapped her arms around his neck. Kai slowly deepened the kiss and pulled her closer.

After a few minutes or so they finally parted. Hilary was blushing like mad and Kai well he was just acting like Kai.

THREE HOURS LATER….

"I think we should let them out now." Ray told them. "Yeah but first let me and Max hide." Tyson and Max ran to some place to hide. Ray walked over to the locked door and opened it up to only have Kai fall down and hit the floor. Hilary just laughed and Ray just looked at Kai. "Uh..Hey?" Ray greeted the both of them. "Where are those two?" Kai asked angrily as he got up from the floor. "Yeah! Me and Kai want to kill them so bad." Hilary also got out of the closet. "Well they went hiding some where." Ray answered them. "Shall we look for them?" Kai asked as he held out his hand. "I'd be honored to." Hilary laughed as she held Kai's hand and headed to the kitchen. "Well what do you know. Tyson was right." Ray laughed to himself.

Few moments later….

"TYSON YOU BETTER GET YOUR UGLY FACE OVER HERE BEFORE I BURN YOUR FOOD AND I'M NOT LIEING!" Kai yelled as he held a light next to a sandwich.

"MAX! YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACE AND RUN OVER HERE OR ALL OF YOUR CANDY WILL BE GONE!" Hilary treated.

"NOO! MY FOOD!" yelled Tyson. "NOO! MY CANDY!" yelled Max.

The End.

_**So was it a waste of time? Lol anyways review if you want.**_


	2. Sugar Rush Gone Bad

**Welcome to my second one shot. I wasn't really planning on writing this but I was watching power rangers and this idea came up. And don't worry; it won't be about power rangers even through it can be in the near future. Okay now I have a thing about people getting locked and stuff so you guessed it! it will be another lock down! But it isn't going to continue on with my first one shot and it will be way different. And it will be all out humor not unless it isn't funny.**

**So here is a summary of this story: SUGER HIGH GONE BAD!**

**ENJOY!**

**Sugar**

It was like any old day at Tyson's house Kenny was busy working on something on his laptop, Ray was busy reading a book, Hilary was watching something on T.V, Kai was out some where, Tyson was busy pigging out, and for Max well…lets just say he is getting really happy.

1 minute later….

Max came running into the room and began to slide across with his socks. All of the people in the room looked at Max with big eyes. "Is that an underwear on top of his head?" Hilary asked as she looked at Max's head. "Yeah it is." Ray said very slowly. Tyson looked at the underwear and gasped. "HEY THAT'S MINE! GIVE IT BACK!" Tyson yelled as he ran towards Max. "I will be right back, need to make sure Tyson doesn't kill the guy." Hilary rolled her eyes as she got up from the couch she was sitting on.

Tyson ran after Max who just made a left to the bathroom. Tyson ran inside as well and blocked the doorway. "Okay buddy give me back my thing and you will come back alive." Tyson said. Seconds later, Hilary came from behind him and said, "Now Tyson, please don't kill him."

Tyson however didn't know she was behind him and turned around. "I won't." Just then Max ran out of the bathroom and pushed Hilary and Tyson into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "MAX!" both of them yelled as they tried to pull on the doorknob. On the other side of the door Max got a rope that so happens to be on the ground next to him, and began to tie it one the bathroom doorknob and got the other end of the rope and tied it on the other door across from the bathroom. "There you go. That should hold them." Max laughed.

"MAX LET US OUT!" Hilary yelled as she slammed the door. Max was to busy singing "I will survive" to hear Hilary's yelling. "MAX I HATE YOU!" Tyson pounded on the door. "I love you too!" Max replied Tyson. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Hilary treated. "Oh don't worry Hilary! I love you too!" Max said and walked away.

"MAX! MAX!" both Hilary and Tyson screamed.

"RAY! KENNY! ANYONE! GET ME OUT!" Hilary started to bang on the door harder.

"RAY? KENNY? GET ME OUT!" Tyson yelled with Hilary. After a few moments no one came to their rescue and both were now on the bathroom floor leaning against the locked door. "How long do you think we are going to be in here?" Tyson asked. "I don't know."

5 seconds later…

"Got any food?" Tyson asked Hilary and all she said was "Psh."

"Trying to act like Kai now?"

"What?" Hilary looked at him.

"With the 'psh' he always does that stupid 'Hn' thing."

"What was that about my 'Hn'?"

Tyson froze as he heard the voice behind the door. "K-Kai! Your back!" Tyson let out a sheepishly laugh. "What was that with my 'Hn'?" Kai asked behind the door.

"Nothing! I love to hear your beautiful 'Hn'!" Tyson said.

"Hn."

"KAI! UNLOCK THE DOOR!" Hilary yelled as she started to bang on the door again. "Now, now, there is no need to yell at me." Kai said. "Hello! I'm locked in here with Tyson!" Hilary said in an annoyed voice. "Hey!" Tyson looked hurt. "Sorry. So Kai can you open it now?" Hilary asked him.

"Nope. You yelled at me and the pig next to you called my 'Hn' stupid so as punishment I will keep you two locked up in there." Kai said in an evil voice. "WHAT! WHEN I SEE YOUR UGLY FACE KAI YOU WILL DIE! I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT!" Hilary yelled at the top of her lungs. "Ouch Hilary! You didn't have to call me ugly ya know." Kai answered hurt. "Oh shut up!" "Fine." Kai walked away from the bathroom with a smirk on his face.

"Jerk!" she said as she slide back down from the door. "Got any food?" Tyson asked her again.

"WE ARE LOCKED IN A BATHROOM!" Hilary yelled again.

"I know that already what I want to know is do you got any food."

"NO!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME!" Tyson yelled back at her. Hilary looked up him with her eyes then tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Y-you didn't have to yell back! I'm PMSing!" she let out a cry. Tyson just stared at her. '_Oh no this is not good.' _Tyson said to himself. "What does PMS stands for anyway." Tyson asked out loud. Oh what a wrong thing to say to Hilary.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT PMS STANDS FOR? (Tyson nodded.) PRETTY MUCH STUPID! THAT'S YOU! NOW STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTION AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hilary yelled at him and Tyson just looked at her. "Really? I never knew that." Tyson laughed. Hilary slapped herself on the head and let out an "Oy."

Mean while outside the bathroom door…

"Kenny lock the front door!" Kai ordered. Kenny did as he was told to and when he came back to the room, he saw Max bouncing on the couch.

"Okay. Ray you block the left side of him, Kenny you block the front of him and I will block the right of him." Kai told his plan and all three began to walk slowly to Max.

"Come on Max come down from the chair." Ray said as he got closer to him. "He isn't going to come down just by saying 'oh come down'!" Kai said coldly. "I know that! I was just saying that so he doesn't get scared and run off!" Ray spat back. "Well at least say it in a manly voice!" Kai looked at Ray. Ray walked in front of Kai and now they were staring each other died in the eye. "Oh shut up!" Ray orderd. "You. Girly!" Kai stated angrily. "Guys." (Kenny)

"Me Girly! You are the one that is girly you…CAT LOVER!" Ray shot back.

"PSH! At least I don't have long hair like a GIRL!" Kai yelled.

"Oh guys…" Kenny said but they didn't hear him.

"AT LEAST MY HAIR IS BETTER THEN YOU GELED UP HAIR!" Ray yelled back.

"Hey man don't go making fun of my hair BECAUSE I HAVE BETTER HAIR THEN YOU!" Kai shot back.

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE BLOD WHEN YOU GROW UP WITH ALL THAT GEL!" Ray yelled.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" both Ray and Kai shouted at Kai.

"Max got away." He simply stated.

"WHAT! WHY DID YOU TELL US!" Kai yelled at Kenny.

"I DID!"

"WHEN?" (Ray)

"WHEN YOU TWO WERE BUSY TALKING ABOUT YOUR STUPID HAIR!" (Kenny)

"HEY DON'T GO MAKING FUN OF MY HAIR!" (Ray)

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR HAIR!" (Kenny)

"OH BOYS!" a voice shouted.

"WHAT!" all of them yelled back.

"If I were you three I would be going outside to look for Max." Dizzy said.

"Oh yeah." Ray laughed. All three of them walked out to the front yard and began to walk around looking for Max.

Mean while back in the bathroom…

"I want to get out of here!" Hilary was now walking back and forth in the bathroom. "I want food!" Tyson stated. "Tyson is that all you can think of? FOOD?" "Yep." Hilary just rolled her eyes and continue walking around the bathroom. She put her hands in her pockets and felt something in there. She reached in to her pocket and pulled out a Snicker bar. "Oh look candy!" Hilary said as she looked at it. "You had that in there and you didn't tell me?" Tyson said as he got up. "I guess."

"Give it to me." Tyson was now staring at the bar, drool falling down from his mouth.

"Nope." Hilary said and stuffed it back in her pocket. Tyson was now staring at her with madness in his eyes. "Give it to me!" he ordered. Hilary slowly backed away but was stopped by the wall next to the toilet. "Tyson please don't do anything harsh!" Hilary looked scared. "Give it!" "It's old! I had it since last week and it is all melted and stuff." Hilary stated. "I said give it to me!" Tyson ran to her. Hilary seeing him coming to her got out of the way and did the only thing that she could think of. She got behind Tyson and grabbed his head and shoved it in the toilet and got the toilet seat and slammed it on his head. Tyson stopped moving after a second. Hilary got his head out of the toilet and laid him on the floor. "Oh please don't be dead!" Hilary prayed as she neared his mouth to hear if he was breathing. Sure enough he was still alive but just knocked out. Hilary let out a huge sigh. "Now need to get out of here before he wakes up." Hilary got up and looked around the bathroom and saw the window next to the sink. She walked over Tyson's body and to the window. When she opened it she was disappointed. It wasn't the kind of widows that didn't have anything blocking it. This window had the screen.

"Oh man!" Hilary whined as she looked away from the and at the cabinet next to Tyson. Then she remembered a scissor was in there. So she walked over to the cabinet but Tyson grabbed her ankle out of no where. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hilary screamed and looking around for something to hit him with. She saw a soap bottle and grabbed it and slammed it on his head causing him to black out again. Once getting Tyson's hands off her ankle she grabbed the pair of scissor and began cutting the screen from the window.

Mean while outside the house….

"Maybe he is in the backyard." Ray said. "Let's go check." Kai and the two other guys followed him. Sure enough Max was there. He was sitting on a tree and singing to his lolly pop.

"Oh, I love you dear candy, you sometimes come in handy, when Ray, Kai and Kenny come after me, and now I must flee, and I'm sorry for what I will do, (Max kisses his candy and throws it at them) oh please! Don't sue!" Max sang as he jumped off from the tree and ran around the house.

At that same moment Hilary just climbed through the window and Max slammed into her causing both of them to fall to the ground. A few seconds later the guys arrived at the spot.

"Hey Hilary!" greeted a perky Max after he got up. "YOU!" Hilary pointed at him. She looked at the guys and her eyes landed on Kai. "AND YOU!"

"What did I ever do to you?" Kai asked.

"Yeah?" Max added.

"YOU TWO LOCKED ME UP!" Hilary yelled at them.

Just then all of the guys looked liked they just saw a ghost. "What is it?" Hilary asked them. Ray pointed to something behind her and she slowly turned around. It was Tyson, his hair wet and messy and craziness in his eyes. Let's just say he was the Hulk.

"Oh hey Tyson!" Hilary greeted as she backed away so did the other guys.

"Food! Give me my food!" Tyson walked closer to them.

"RUN!" Kenny shouted and all of them ran away followed by a mad, hungry, blue haired boy.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all could be heard inside the house. What happened nobody know's.

**So how was it? I know I have lots of mistakes in there and im sorry for that. anyways review if you want.**


	3. Easy babysittingI Think NOT!

**Okay welcome to my 3rd one-shot. I really don't know why I keep on writing these crazy one-shots but oh well they are fun to write haha.**

**Summary of this story: Hilary left her little 11 month old baby cousin with Kai and Ray. Enjoy!**

**Title: Easy Babysitting… I Think NOT**

Hilary walked to the front door of Tyson's house carrying a baby girl in her arms and a bag full of baby stuff in the other hand. The baby girl's name was Lynn and it was Hilary's cousin.

"Oh hey Hilary… THAT'S YOURS? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT YOU WERE A MOM!" Tyson yelled as he pointed to the baby in her arms. Some where in the background… "WHAT!" and soon all the guys were behind Tyson, with shock in their eyes. "It isn't mine! It's my baby cousin dummy." Hilary sighed as she walked into the house. "Why do you have her?" Max asked as he looked at the baby. "I'm babysitting." "Oh."

"Ray can you hold her real fast?" Hilary asked as she placed Lynn in his arms. Ray carried the baby like some trash bag. His hands were under the baby's arms and his arms extended. Lynn just giggled at Ray while some drool came out. "Eww! She's drooling!" Ray said in disgust. "Duh Ray, baby's drool." Tyson stated. "Yeah like you when you sleep?" Ray asked him and Tyson just went, "Whatever."

Hilary was busy looking in the bag to see if she had some diapers for the baby. When she looked she only found two. "Oh poo. I need to get more diapers. Can one of you look after her while I run to my house to get some?" Hilary asked the guys and took the baby from Ray's hands. Then came the lame excuses.

"Uh I have to uhh help my mom! Bye!" Kenny said as he ran out the door.

"I umm I have to get some more food! You know me a growing boy needs to eat!" Tyson said as he ran out the door. "Yeah a growing boy becoming a pig." Hilary said under her breath.

"Uh I need to get sugar high for a.. umm.. I just have to get candy!" Max yelled as he ran out the door.

"Kai? Ray?" Hilary asked the last two guys. "No." Kai stated. "I can't." Ray said after Kai. "Please! She won't do anything. Please!" Hilary begged as she looked at them with puppy eyes. Kai just looked at Hilary then the baby then at Hilary. "No." Just then Lynn began to laugh and point at Kai. "She likes you so you get to look at her." Hilary said quickly and placed the baby in his arms and began to run out the door. Kai just looked down at the girl and then looked at Ray who was now slowly trying to get out the door. "Oh no you don't. If I have to suffer with this kid I'm not going to suffer alone." Kai said as he grabbed Ray's long hair. "OW! DUDE THE HAIR!" Ray yelled out in pain. "Not until you say you are going to stay." Kai said as he pulled on his hair. "Okay okay! I will stay!" Ray answered and Kai let go.

"Man why couldn't she just use pads as diapers?" Kai asked out loud. "Because the baby isn't on her period." Ray stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Shut up." Kai warned and walked over to the living room. Kai sat down on the floor with the baby in his arms still and Ray just sat on the couch. "So all we do is just watch it?" Ray asked as he stared at Kai and Lynn. "I guess." Kai replied. "This is going to be a piece of cake." Smirked Ray.

3 minutes later…

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Ray cried as he covered his ears with his hands. The baby began to cry after Kai just stared at it with his normal death glare. "It's all your fault! You are so ugly! Stop looking at her! MAKE IT STOP!" Ray shouted over the cries of the baby.

"I'm not ugly and it won't shut it!" Kai angrily said as he stared at it. "Maybe it's hungry." Ray suggested. "Yeah. Here." Kai got up and walked over to Ray and placed the baby in his arms. "What? You are making me breast feed it? Do I look like a women?" Ray asked Kai. "No, stupid, I'll go look for the milk. And if you are a women, then you are the ugliest one I have ever laid my eyes on." Kai laughed as he saw Ray's face. "Psh, well take a good look because you aren't going to look at any other girl that is half as pretty is me." Ray began to laugh. "Shut u-" Kai's sentence was cut off my the baby's yelling. "Kai get the darn milk already!" Kai walked over to the bag and took out a bottle full of breast milk. Kai just stared at in with horror. '_Why do baby's even drink this' _Kai walked over to Ray and shoved the bottle in front of him. "Warm it up." Ray ordered Kai. "What?" "Warm it up. You know baby's like their milk warm."

Kai walked over to the kitchen and began to warm it up. After it was done warming up he walked back over to Ray and the still crying baby. "Did you see if it wasn't hot?" Ray asked him. "No why? Just make it drink it." Kai stated. "We don't want the poor kid to burn her tongue." "How am I supposed to make sure it isn't hot?" "Drink it." "Excuse me?" "I said drink it." "Heck no I'm not drink no breast milk!" Kai said in disgust. "Oh come on! You drank it when you were a baby!" Ray stated. "That was when I was small and had no brains!" "Well do you want this baby to shut up?" "Yes." "Then drink it!" Ray ordered. Kai took one finale look at the bottle and said, "If I die I will haunt you in your dreams." "Why would I want you to? You already haunt my dreams with your face!" Smirked Ray as he saw Kai look at him With one finale breath Kai drank a little of it. "Okay it is warm enough. I need to get water!" Kai said as he shoved the bottle in Ray's hand and walked into the kitchen.

When Kai came back Ray was finished with feeding it. "Okay now what?" Ray asked Kai. "You burp it." "Oh yeah." Ray said as he started to pat the back of the baby. Once a little burp came out Ray let it sit on his lap facing him. "You know she looks cute!" Ray said in aw. "Don't get soft man." Kai looked at his friend. "Whatever."

2 seconds later…

"OH EWWWWW! THE THING BRAFED ON ME!" Ray shouted as he got up. Sure enough, Lynn had spit up the milk that she just had. "Here carry her while I change." Ray shoved Lynn to Kai's arms.

"What are you looking at?" Kai asked Lynn as she stared at him with big eyes. Just then Kai had a urge to poke it's nose. He looked around to see if Ray was around and started to poke it. The baby started to laugh until it grabbed his finger with both of his hands. "Dude you got a good grip there. No! Don't you dare shove my finger in there! No! ewww!" Kai said as his finger was being sucked on. "Ray! The baby is sucking on me!" Kai yelled as he tried to get his finger away but she had a death grip on it. Finally Ray came out with new cloths. "Get that thing that baby's always suck on." Kai ordered. "You mean the pacifier?" Ray asked as he walked over to the baby bag. "Yeah whatever! Just get it!" Ray walked over to Kai and after 2 minutes of trying to get Lynn let go of Kai's finger, he placed the pacifier into it's mouth. "Here hold it. I need to was my finger before I get infected by something." Kai handed the baby to Ray and walked to the bathroom.

Ray started to play with it and making faces. Lynn laughed and grabbed both side of his face and her pacifier fell out of her mouth. Ray didn't know and was now a few inches away from her face. Then came his worst nightmare. Lynn pulled his face closer and began to suck on his nose. "AH! LET GO!" Ray yelled as he tried to make her stop sucking on it. "What's wrong?" Kai asked from the bathroom. "The baby won't stop sucking on my nose! AH! I CAN FEEL HER BITING IT!" Ray cried out. "Then make her stop sucking it." "I can't make her stop!" "Oh well let her suck on your nose." "NO!"

After 10 minutes of trying to get Lynn of sucking Ray's nose off they all sat on the couch. "Evil baby." Ray said in a low voice. "I thought you said she was cute?" Kai asked him. "Well yeah before she nearly sucked my nose away." Kai just laughed until he smelled something nasty. "Do you smell that?" Kai sniffed. "Yeah." Ray began to sniff to and his sniff landed on Lynn. "I think I know what it is making it smell." Ray told Kai. "What?" "Her." Ray pointed at the laughing baby.

"Well then go change it." Kai said. "No way! You!" "No!" "We will change it together okay?" Ray suggested. "Fine."

5 minutes later…

Both Kai and Ray walked in wearing gloves, an apron, goggles, and a mask to cover the mouth and nose. Also each one had thongs in one hand. "Time to go in." Kai said slowly as he snapped the thongs together.

Now they were over the baby and they began the changing to the diapers. Once Kai pulled down the diapers with his gloves he was in disgust. "AWW EWW! GET THE TRASH BAG!" Kai ordered as he carried the smelly diapers with the thong. Ray held out the bag and Kai threw it in. "Okay. Now who is going to whip?" Kai asked. "Not me." Ray replied quickly. "Well it isn't going to be me." Just then both of them turned to the kitchen sink and both had a smile on their face. "You know what I'm thinking?" Kai asked. "I sure do. Grab the butt naked baby and let's get it clean, Baby car wash style." Ray said as both he and Kai walked into the kitchen.

Kai held out the baby in front of him and Ray was near the sink with the sink hose in his hand. "Ready?" Ray asked Kai and he nodded. Then Ra began to spray Lynn with water near her butt. Just then… "EWW! SHE IS PEEING!" Kai said in disgust. "Spray man spray!" Kai ordered Ray. After washing Lynn they need a way to dry it off. "I will get the hair dryer." Ray ran to the bathroom and grabbed the dryer and came back. He hooked it up and put it full blast and began to dry the baby's bottom. It took them 13 minutes to finish changing the diaper.

Kai and Ray went back into the living room and placed Lynn on the ground. "Sit." Kai ordered and both he and Ray went back into the kitchen to clean up the puddle of water and other stuff.

3 minutes later…

"WHERE IS THE BABY!" Ray freaked out. "Isn't she on the floor?" Kai asked as he looked around. "No do you see a baby around here?" "No." "Then lets go and find it." Then they began to set out looking for the lost baby. "Here baby, baby come out come out where ever you are cos' if you don't I'm going to kill you." Kai chanted. "You are going to scare her!" "Psh as if she understands a word we say." When they entered the bedroom they saw something that shocked them.

"The thing can stand?" Kai asked as he walked over to Lynn now standing up near the bed. "Yeah I guess."

Now they were back in the living room watching T.V. Lynn was pretty much bored and saw Ray's long black hair and began to pull on it hard. "OW! LET GO!" Ray ordered Lynn but she kept on pulling it. "Kai! Help!" "Fine." Kai walked over to the other side of Lynn and began to pull on her. As he pulled on Lynn, she pulled on Ray's hair, and Ray goes "OUCH! BAD BABY BAD!" and in return Lynn laughs, and Kai goes "My bad." After 20 minutes of it they finally got her to let go of Ray's poor hair. "What's up with people pulling on my hair?" Ray asked as he held his hair close to him.

Just then Lynn began to yawn and it went to sleep on Kai's lap. Kai slowly lifted up Lynn and carefully placed her on the couch and sighed. "Finally she is sleeping." "Yeah." Ray let out a smile. Then Hilary walked in holding bags full of diapers.

"Hey guys!" she said out loud. "SHH!" both Ray and Kai hissed at her. But it was to late Lynn was now awake and crying. "AHHHHHHHHH! NOT MY HAIR! OW!" Ray shouted as Lynn began to pull on it again.

**Was it good? Or bad? Lol anyways review if you like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another weird little oneshot. ENJOY!**

**Summary: Kai and Rei talk bad about each others hairs and things get ugly….**

**Oneshot number 4: Long VS Short**

It was a nice wonderful day, the sky was blue, the birds were chirping, all the peoples in Tyson's dojo were crouched behind the couch, the wind blowing….wait people hiding behind a couch? Confused? Ah, let's go back when this all started shall we?

Some where in the morning…

Everybody woke up with the start of….Kai's laughing? And what was this? Ray isn't staying calm? Oh my something must have happened. Everyone turned to the two boys and stared wide eyes.

So there was Kai with his messy blue grayish hair all over the place laughing his butt off. And poor Ray, steam coming out of his ears giving death glares at the laughing boy.

"Your hair!" laughed Kai as he pounded his hands on the ground. "YOUR HAIR!" he gasped for air while getting up.

"OH SHUT UP!" Ray shouted as he looked at the mirror. Okay maybe his hair…isn't as tame as he thought it was. Ray's hair was like one big fat fuzz ball. All rolled up into one huge ball of well hair. "AHH! MY HAIR!" Ray cried as he stared at it.

"AFRO!" howled Kai as he fell back to the ground laughing. "Well look at your hair! It looks like a rug!" Ray spat back. "Oh what you say about my hair, huh, afro head!" Kai got up and walked over to him.

"You heard me…your hair looks like a messed up rug with hair balls all over it." Ray smirked.

Everyone at the moment: (O.O) (shocked at what these two were fighting about)

"Hey…should we uhh…like stop them now?" Tyson said slowly as he watched them two fight. "Yeah…." Max answered but none of them moved. They were too intrigued with this little sight.

"Oh your gonna pay for making fun of my hair girly." Kai warned. "Oh you did not just call me girly again!" Ray hissed at him. "I just did. What you going to do about it?" Kai laughed. "This."

Just then Ray jumped on Kai making him fall to the ground. "NUGIE!" Ray shouted as he messed with Kai's hair. "GET OFF FATTY!"

"Me fat! Look at my smexy body! IM MORE HOT THEN YOU!" Ray stated as he got off of the nearly passed out Kai. "Smexy my butt! I have a wayyy finer body then you! Look I even sizzle when you touch me!" Kai licked his finger and touched himself and made a fake sizzle sound. (okay okay…weirdness)

"YEAH RIGHT! The only thing your good at is making little kids cry!" Ray spat back. "Only cuz they know they can't have me!" Kai stated back.

Everyone at the moment: (- -;;)

"This is one stupid fight…" Kenny said slowly while staring at his two friends who he thought was mature. Sadly…this has proven him wrong.

"Come on, I'm hungry lets go and leave these two." Tyson said as we walked out the door followed by Max and Kenny.

Back in present time….

"GUYS CALM DOWN!" Kenny cried as he stuck us head above the couch. "NOT UNTIL AFRO HEAD HERE SAYS SORRY!" Kai shouted as he threw a sock ball at Ray, who ducked. "NOT UNTIL RUG HEAD HERE SAYS SORRY!" Ray shouted back as he threw a sock ball at Kai, who ducked.

"BOTH OF YOU SAY SORRY!" Tyson yelled as he stuck his head out with Kenny. "NO!" both Ray and Kai stated and threw a sock ball at them "DUCK!" Kenny screamed. "Where?" Tyson asked stupidly as he looked around. "NOT DUCK! DUCK!" Kenny screamed as he pulled Tyson down.

"Hey! I wanted to see the duck!" Tyson cried. Kenny slapped his head and looked for Max but he was no where in sight. "Hey where did Max go?" Kenny asked Tyson. "There." Tyson pointed to where Kai and Ray were. "Oh…my…gosh!" Kenny stared in disbelief.

"Hey come one dudes! Keep the peace!" Max said as he got in between them. So there was Max wearing red spandex and a blue cape and a red mask, with the letters "MM" printed across his chest.

"Max! get your butt back here before they kill you!" Tyson cried. "It's Mighty Max to you buddy!" Max re-corrected him. "Whatever just get your butt back here!" "NO! I must make peace between these two!" Max stated. "With what? Your team of spandex?" Laughed Kai. "Your just jealous cause I have the butt for it!" Max stuck up his butt and smacked it in front of Kai and Ray.

"Oh DUDE! WE DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT!" Ray cried as he covered his eyes. "THE HORROR!" Kai yelled as he turned around. "What! All I did was smack my butt see!" he was about to do it again but was stopped with the scream of two very blind guys…

"AHHHHHHH NOOOO DON'T DO IT AGAIN! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

* * *

**so yeah...that was yet another weird one lOl mehh LOl i had candy before i wrote this well anyways i hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long update all the things that school can think of was throwing it at me…oi! Well anyways here's another one-shot just for you guys!**

* * *

We all know the great Kai is always in a bad mood. And everyone knows Ray is always calm. Well for some odd reason two boys wanted to change all that…I see trouble in the near future don't you? So let's begin this story of how two boys try to change two guys…

Everyone was sitting in the living room watching T.V at Tyson's place. "Nothing is on…" cried Max as he flip through the channel. "Well if you just stop changing the channel every second we can actually see what is on the screen." Growled Kai as he got up from his seat and went outside. "Someone is pmsing…" Tyson said very low but Kai heard it and sent him his death glare. "What you say?" Tyson gulped and answered "Nothing..nothing…hehe…imma go now come on Max!" Tyson pulled Max away from the T.V and ran to the kitchen. "Hey! I was watching something!" Max whined. "Well Kai was about to kill me." Tyson answered as he looked around the kitchen to find Ray sitting on the table reading a book.

"Hey Ray! Watcha doing?" Max walked over to him and sat next to him. "Just reading," Ray simply answered and got up. "Now if you excuse me, I need to do something." Ray left the kitchen.

"…That was soo boring." Max sighed. The both of them stared at each other for a few seconds then each began to smile. "You know what I'm thinking?" Max asked. "If it has to do something with the juicy sandwich then yeah we thinking the same thing." Tyson drooled as he walked like a zombie to the sandwich sitting on the counter…just waiting to get eaten. Max slapped his head. "NO! Not that! I mean we can make Kai and Ray more… hyper! Come on forget about the food!" Max tried to pull Tyson out of the room, away from the sandwich but was having a hard time. "B-but Max! It's calling my name! see!" Tyson begins to make his voice like a ghost and saying "Tyyysooonnnn…coommee..c00oomme eat meee eEEeeat me!"

Max slapped his head once again. "Man if you keep on doing stupid stuff imma lose all my brain cells." Max said as he pushed Tyson out of the room. Once away from the sandwich and was safely inside Tyson's bathroom they began to talk.

"Wait…Max…weren't we inside the bathroom once…thinking of a plan?" Tyson asked as he stared at him. "I don't know…hrmm…." They both thought but gave up. "Okay on with the plan!"

Ouside…

Tyson's grandpa just entered the front door with a face that was well... it told everyone he had to go the bathroom really really bad. He ran at the speed of light to the bathroom only to find it locked. "OHH! DUDE IF YOU'RE IN THERE GET OUT NOW! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" he cried out as he began to jump up and down.

Inside the bathroom at the moment…

"Yeah hold on!" Tyson cried out. "Okay so that's the plan right!" Max was about to answer but there was a loud crash from outside the bathroom and the bathroom door fell down to reveal a red face grandpa. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING! CANT YOU SEE YOUR OLD GRAMPS NEEDS TO USE THE BATHROOM!" he cried as he went over to the toilet and began to take off his pants. "OH MY GOD GRAMPS NOOO! RUN MAX RUN BEFORE OUR EYES WILL BE STAINED FOR LIFE! RUNNNN!" Tyson yelled and both he and Max ran for their lives.

Once safely out of harms way the put their plan into action.

Operation 1: get Kai to be less mean.  
Victim: Kai Hiwatari

"You got everything?" Max looked over at Tyson who nodded. "Alright time to get this party started!" they made their way to Kai who was busy practicing with his beyblade. Max gave a final nod to Tyson how walked over to Kai and said "Hiya Kai!"

Kai looked at him then looked away. "Hn" Tyson began to walk around Kai and this was ticking him off. "What you want Tyson?" Kai stared at him. "Ohh nothing…nothing at all…" Tyson answered and Kai just ignored him. What he didn't know was that Max was sneaking up on him with a rope in his hands. "Don't kill me!" Max cried from behind and quickly wrapped the ropes around Kai with the help of Tyson. Kai was slow to react to this and was sadly getting tied up. "WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO A PLACE WHERE NO ONE WILL FIND YOU!" Kai yelled out. "Oh don't worry Kai! Before you get out of this we will be long gone!" Max laughed sheepishly thinking of what Kai might do.

They dragged Kai's tied up body onto a chair in front of the T.V and began to tape him up onto it. "What are you guys doing!" Kai growled as his arms got taped down. "Cheering you up!" Tyson answered as he patting Kai's head. "Oh…my bad…hehe" Tyson said as he tried to un-pat his hair by patting it again. "JUST STOP!" Tyson backed away to a corner while saying something about pms. "Now Kai this is for your own good." Max walked over to DVD player and popped in Barney. "You stay put and watch." Max was about to leave when Kai started to yell his head off. "I'm sorry Kai, but you leave me no chose. Tyson tape him." Max ordered and Tyson walked over to Kai with a roll of duck tape in his hands. Tyson was busy staring at the Barney while taping Kai's mouth that he didn't know he was also covering his nose…that was until Kai made an "ARGH!" sound. "Holy cow my bad!" Tyson laughed as he ripped off the tape followed by a very loud "AHH!"

So after getting Kai tied down, the two were off to their second mission.

Operation 2: get Ray less calm

Victim: Ray Kon

Max started to make Ray's favorite tea but just added something….sugar and I mean a lot of sugar. "Max…are you trying to kill him?" Tyson stared at all the sugar being poured. "No! He will be fine I mean look at me! I'm fine and dandy." Max answered pouring more sugar. Tyson muttered something about "your body is like a sugar plantation". Tyson looked down the hallway and saw Ray walk to them. "HE'S COMING!" Tyson cried as he ran to Max who still had a lot of sugar on hand. "Max! Hide the sugar!" Max began to worry. "Oh I know!" Max quickly poured all the remaining sugar into his mouth. Before Tyson could say anything Ray came in. "H-hey Ray! We made you some tea right Max?" Tyson turned around to find Max shaking his head so fast you just saw a yellow blob moving. "Here!" Tyson gave Ray the tea. "You didn't do anything…did you?" Ray asked as he stared at the tea in his hands. "We made you tea and you ask us what we did to it! How rude!" Tyson said while looking hurt. "Yeah!" Max began to cry so much he looked like a fountain. "Okay okay!" Ray drank the tea but nothing happened.

"Darn Max didn't put enough sugar," Tyson said. "What?" Ray looked at him. "Oh nothing I just said 'that Max sure does love sugar!'" Tyson laughed while watching Ray drink the tea. _"Wow…Ray really doesn't get hyper…"_ Tyson thought.

Moments later….

Hilary walked into the house but stopped. What she saw made her walk out of the door and into the house again. "Oh…my…gosh…KAI!" So there was Kai eyes wide, rocking back and forth and making "hehe" sounds. She slowly walked over to the mentally ill Kai and took off the tape from his mouth. "Hehhe..that purple fat guy…says he loves me…make him stop! MAKE HIM STOP!" Kai yelled out while rocking back and fourth. "Calm down!" Hilary said as she untied him from the chair. 'TYSON GE- RAY! MAX!" Hilary fell over laughing at what she saw.

So there was Max in his spandex and everything and there was Ray. Ray was wearing his red boxer's and white underwear over really tight leather black pants. He had a black mask on. "Have no fear Mighty Max is here!" Max stood is his superman pose. "And his side-kick Rumble Ray!" Ray placed his hands on his hips. "And we are the 'Butt Kicking Kung Fu Master'" both Max and Ray said together. "B.K.K.F.M for short" added Ray.

Hilary that the moment… "AHAHAHHA"  
Kai at the moment was still rocking back and forth, eyes twitching and saying "stop..make it stop."

Just then Tyson's grandpa walked into the room and stood there watching the craziness unfold. He picked up the phone and dialed the number of the mental place. "Hello? Yes I would like you guys to come and pick up a spandex wearing boy, tight leather pants wearing boy, and a witch laughing girl, and a crazy nut case guy….yes..uh-huh…okay thank you bye." After that he hung up the phone and waited for the people to come.

Mean while in the kitchen…

Tyson was happily eating his beloved sandwich that was until the B.K.K.F.M. walked in…."SWEET MOTHER OF POOP MY EYES!"

**

* * *

**

**Yeah I kinda lost the idea for this fic…it was total randomness…oh well hoped you guys liked it!**


End file.
